earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Max Gibson
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Max Gibson: 2007 - Present I am awesome. That’s all you need to know about me. Okay… Okay… What else should I say? I grew up in Gotham's East End. My dad is a construction foreman and my mom is a flight attendant. May parents split up when I was young and my dad flaked out on child support, so my mom had to work extra shifts, flying all over the country to make ends meet. I had to step up and take care of myself. Through my diligence, I got a scholarship to attend Brentwood when I was fourteen. That’s where I met Terry. I never though much of Terry at first; He was the soon-to-be boyfriend of my new best friend, Dana, and so we were only friends by proxy. I liked Terry enough, he was nice and all, but we didn’t have much in common. He was something of a troubled kid, liked to get in fights and skirted the rules a lot with a group of other little outsiders that weren’t necessarily part of my circle of friends. He had good intentions, I think, but he was just always getting in trouble… and me? I was too smart to get caught. Later, when there was some trouble going on at school with the Jokerz, I developed a program to help me deduce which of the student body were likely to be leading a second life. Terry was on the list, but he wasn’t part of the Jokerz. After that ordeal, I gave up on the program (before Terry sabotaged it) and used my brain. I feel a bit ashamed in hindsight; it was so obvious that Terry was Batman. When I dropped the hint to him that I knew his secret, Terry took it well and before I knew it, he was using me as his listening post and coming to me for help maintaining his secret. I was happy to help, because… well… Batman was asking for my help! How cool is that?! Sure, Bruce wasn’t thrilled about me knowing their secret but he came around to it in time, even letting me fill at his precious computer terminal when he was away to help assist Terry. After a few months of playing substitute, the old man had to admit I was better than him. Well, his words were “you have potential,” but I read between the lines. So, after I agreed to do some training in the Batcave, Bruce agreed to let me join their team full-time. I’m still sharpening my combat skills but I’ve learned enough that the old man lets me join Terry on undercover assignments or go into the field as technical support when we can’t do things remotely. I even got to drive the Batmobile once! He also gave me a pretty cool codename: “Oracle”. Yeah, as in that Oracle. I don’t know if I’m deserving of that high praise, but I’m up for the challenge.Batwave Files: Max Gibson Threat Assessment Resources * Damned Sexy, if I do say so myself * Genius Intelligence (duh!) * Skilled Machinist and Electrician * Highly Capable Mathematician * Expert Hacker and Programmer Trivia and Notes Trivia * Her Biographical Entry in Batwave Files has 1 page and was last updated 01/02/2027. Notes * Part of the Earth-2027 continuity. * Maxine "Max" Gibson is Terry's friend and the smartest person he knows. Max found out about Terry's secret so Terry recruited her into the team where she became the new Oracle.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 * Max, as the new Oracle, is also the new Narrator of the Batwave Files and by extension 2027. Links and References * Appearances of Max Gibson * Character Gallery: Max Gibson Category:Characters Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Black Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:African Americans Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Single Characters Category:Students Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0 Category:Earth-2027 Category:Height 5' 11" Category:Female Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality B